The Land Of Ice And Snow
by WistfulStar
Summary: "Here I was born and here I've live and one day here I will die, under the Northern starry sky..." One-shot, kind of a depressing fic. Implied SuFin.


Disclaimer: other than my crappy ideas, I don't own anything

A/N: anyways, here's just something I kind of thought up in the middle of doing a book report for school and talking to somebody on MSN. It is loosely based on the song "The Land of Ice and Snow". It's a really great song, you can go listen to it while reading this 'cause that'll really set the mood.

Enjoy~

* * *

**The Land of Ice and Snow**

Snow.

Like flurries of soft, white feather, each speck peacefully and ingenuously swayed with the ever frosty wind. Its glistening surface glimmered in the pallid wintry sun – utterly untouched by all that surrounds it. As it slowly lands onto the hard, bitter tundra, the majestic flake makes its one last dance before melting into a pool of transparent nothingness.

Finland had never in his life seen such a serene snowfall. Its harmony and tranquility were too dazzling to comprehend. As the small and injured nation trudged on forward in the knee-deep element, he cannot help but to wonder about this abnormally calm blizzard. Perhaps it was to celebrate his finally successful flee; perhaps it was to foreshadow the potential of a soundless and uncaring death.

He stopped abruptly after a few more steps as his body simply cannot hold any longer. With a soft crack of defeat, his knees gave out and Finland fell painfully into the wet, icy snow. The coldness imprisoned the tired nation like a ravenous leech, slowly yet surely draining away what little was left of his much-needed body heat.

_I'm going to die__. _He realized soon after. Even without the cold, it will be only a matter of time before his hunger breaks him apart. Finland felt no fear however, as he thought about his own death. It was inevitable but at least he went down with a fight. Just as all things begin at birth, all things will sooner or later come to an end. It was simply a cycle of nature, an unavoidable stage that slithered closer with every passing seconds of life.

He just wished that it wasn't so soon.

Summoning all the energy left from his body, the gradually fading country slowly raised his head to take one last look at his surroundings. Faraway in the distant darkness stood a forest of ever-green pines, proud and enduring against the harsh Northern wind. Beyond that rose a great chain of mountains that were coloured grey by the haziness of the fog and clouds. He closed his eyes as he remembered what came after those mountains. An involuntary drop of tear slid down his numb frozen cheeks.

_Sweden._

The old memories felt like a serrated knife, carving its way through his broken heart. It had been too long since Finland had seen his precedent partner; so long that he had begin to forget what Sweden looked like. This very idea scared the dying nation, as he desperately attempted to grasp onto what little was left of his past reminiscence.

Under the slight hallucination of death, Finland began to relive his history. A faint smile crept onto his face as he remembered a pair of strong and rough hands stroking along the outline of his face. He recalled that first night of naive awkwardness and the light bitter taste that lingered on his lips after every passionate kiss. He missed tracing his fingers along the surface of those soft muscles on the larger country's body throughout every embrace. He yearned for those strong protective arms that had shielded him against even the scariest night.

Finland can sense himself slipping because he could no longer feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating. Red, crimson blood splattered, colourfully adding a tint of scarlet in a sea of white. The nation opened his parched, dry lips to take in his final breath of the much sought-after freedom.

...

If one listens closely against the unsympathetic Northern winds, then maybe they can hear the oncoming footsteps of the Russian soldiers, slowly paving their way across the lifeless snowy field…

* * *

A/N: In case anybody is confused, Finland is trying to escape from Russia. Whether or not he died is up to your speculation ;)

I've been trying really hard to focus on descriptive words... hopefully I'm improving!

Constructive criticisms are much appreciated!

Reviews are love!

:)


End file.
